When Somebody Loved Me
by MaggieGirl
Summary: A songfic about Alan's relationship with his mother. Before CGL


"Alan, honey, smile at the camera!" Joy said, holding up the Polaroid camera. Little three-year-old Alan grinned at the camera and hugged his new plush squid toy.  
  
"Our little boy is growing up." Paul said. "Before we know it, he'll be going to school, getting straight A's and getting a doctorate degree."  
  
"Isn't that a bit too optimistic, hun?" Joy said.  
  
"No, because he'll get there. I'm gonna make sure he gets there." Joy looked at her husband and then at Alan, who was now blowing spit bubbles. She laughed and tickled the boy.  
  
"Our little boy's gonna make us proud." She said.  
  
~*~  
  
Two years passed by and Alan was starting kindergarten. He looked up at his mother, who smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
  
"You're going to have fun today, sweetie." She said. Alan sniffled and hugged his mother's knee. "Aww, my baby..." She knelt down and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. The bell rang, and she shooed him inside. She watched him until the doors of the school closed.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
~When somebody loved me, Everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, Lives within my heart~  
  
Alan woke up to someone crying. He peeked outside his room into the hallway and saw his mother kneeling on the floor, sobbing. He went over and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked. She said nothing but hugged him to her and sobbed. But he knew when he never saw his father again.  
  
~And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy, so was I. When she...loved...me...~  
  
~*~  
  
~Through the summer and the fall. We had each other, that was all. Just she and I together, Like it was meant to be...~  
  
"Alan, wait up!" Joy laughed. Both of them had gone rollerblading in the park, and eight-year-old Alan was a speedy skater.  
  
"Race you to that tree, Mom!" Alan yelled.  
  
"You're on, buddy!" And so they raced, and of course Alan won.  
  
"WOOO! WOOO—OW!" Alan tripped on a rock and grabbed onto his mother for support, but instead, both of them fell. They looked at each other and then cracked up.  
  
"Alan, you big klutz!" Joy said, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Hey, but I won the race!" Alan said, laughing.  
  
"And, what a graceful finish." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Let's go home and order a pizza.  
  
~*~  
  
~So the years went by, I stayed the same. But she began to drift away, I was left alone.~  
  
Over the years, Joy had taken up drinking. She stayed up almost every night to drink about five or so bottles before passing out on the couch.  
  
"Mom?" Eleven-year-old Alan said, tapping her. She didn't move, but simply snorted. He tried waking her again. She grunted and rolled over to face him.  
  
"What?" She said grumpily.  
  
"Mom, I had a bad dream."  
  
"Too bad. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, Mom." Alan said, but there was no response. She had fallen asleep again. He bent over her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
~Still I waited for the day, When she'd say: "I will always love you"~  
  
"Love you, Mom."  
  
~*~  
  
~Lonely and forgotten, Never thought she'd look my way~  
  
Alan lay on his bed coughing, sneezing, and feeling miserable. He stared up at the ceiling making out patterns in the chipped paint. He thought one looked like his mother's face, but then he realized that his mother was really standing over him.  
  
~And she smiled at me and held me, Just like she used to do.  
  
Like she loved...me... When she loved...me...~  
  
She held him in her arms as she took his temperature. He began to fall asleep, and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was his mother's smile.  
  
"Love you, Alan."  
  
~*~  
  
Alan was fourteen-years-old and two years behind in school. He had to steal to get food and money. Joy's alcohol problem had gotten worse and all she did now was stay home and drink. She was thirty-nine, but looked much older. She didn't care about anything else but alcohol. Alcohol had consumed her. Joy and Alan never even looked at each other. When Squid was arrested, Joy had gone out to buy beer, and she never noticed that he was gone.  
  
~When somebody loved me, Everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, Lives within my heart.  
  
When she...loved...me...~  
  
THE END  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you liked it. The song was "When Somebody Loved Me" By Sarah McLachlan. 


End file.
